While normal television or movie screens are a common form of modern entertainment, these conventional systems do not allow a user to control the viewing direction and relative position of the viewer with respect to the movie action. Additionally, while virtual reality viewing is becoming increasingly popular, conventional systems for producing three dimensional images are often complex and the media graphics are costly to generate.